In constructing a building, an air and vapor barrier is typically provided between the interior and the exterior of the building. Below grade, water barriers may also be used. Generally, the barrier system is configured to “seal” the entire structure. Self-adhesive air and vapor barriers are known to those skilled in the art, e.g. Tremco ExoAir® self-adhesive air and vapor barrier membranes. These air and vapor barriers are typically provided in rolls that can be about 36″ to 48″ wide, as shown in FIG. 1. A strong adhesive is used on the membrane to ensure that it can stick to various building materials, such as concrete, metal, and wood surfaces. A backing layer covers the adhesive to prevent the membrane from sticking to itself when provided in a roll. The backing layer is peeled off and discarded during installation of the membrane.
As shown in FIG. 1, the self-adhered membrane 102 is unrolled from a roll 100 during installation and the backing layer 104 is peeled away so that the membrane can be applied to a building surface 101. Rolls of self-adhered membrane can weigh up to about 40-50 lbs. and may require multiple people to lift during installation. Additional workers may need to assist with installation because of the width of some rolls and the need to peel away the backing layer as the membrane is installed. The membrane may be pressed with a roller after installation to ensure that the membrane has adhered properly.